Episode 123
Kerry runs from the scene of the crime. Paul tells Meg he's going to get Marcia's marriage certificate to find her maiden name to prove that she isn't Lizzie's daughter. Noeline has a disagreement with Doreen and has to be calmed down by Judy. Bea tells Lizzie that they only have to find out if Lizzie's son was called Robert, but when they ask her Lizzie says her three sons were called Richard, Arthur and Henry. Paul calls in on Kerry, but she seems to have cleared out of her flat. When Paul goes to trace her at the gallery, David is still alive and sporting a head bandage, but he has no idea where Kerry has gone. Meanwhile, Kerry is shown talking to a drunk in the park. Bea tells Margo to arrange a message to be delivered to Marcia warning her off via Phyllis' brother, who is due to visit. Meg tells Erica that she's selling up her flat and moving. Paul belatedly reports Kerry's breach of parole to Erica and tells her that Kerry may believe that she's killed David. A plainclothes Sergeant (Frost?) questions Paul in his office and rebukes him for not reporting Kerry and David's liaison, saying that it's always the police who have to pick up the pieces. Lizzie tells Marcia that she's going to settle out of court to get the money to pay for Josie's operation, but Marcia suddenly doesn't seem too keen. (*) As Marcia is leaving, Paul happens to find out Josie's birth date and gives the details to Sally to trace Josie's birth certificate. Lizzie asks Margo if she can be paid in cigarettes if her bet comes in. Noeline is starting to use Judy's promise of protection as a way of aggravating Bea. Margo tells Noeline about Judy's pacemaker. Erica calls Judy to her office to warn her against getting too friendly with Noeline: she points out that Noeline could be regarded as just to much to blame for Leanne's death, as her lagging led directly to the roof demonstration. Noeline offers to sell Margo her buy up cigarettes as everyone seems to want to be paid in fags. Judy tells Noeline she doesn't owe her anything, but Noeline gives her a sob story about needing to get money out to her mother to support the whole family (or what is left of it after Col and Leanne's deaths). Bea gives Phyllis a note to pass out to her brother to deliver to Marcia. Kerry asks Helen for help, believing she's killed David. Helen's pimp sells Kerry some pills, but warns her not to take them with alcohol. Judy gives Noeline the hint to steal Margo's stash. Marcia finds a message on her doorstep and panics when she realises that someone knows the truth. Paul finally finds definite proof that Marcia is an impostor when Josie's birth certificate shows that Marcia's maiden name was Morgan. Kerry takes the pills and washes them down with alcohol, but passes out before she can put the chain on her door. Marcia and Josie leave Doreen's house. When Paul tries to track them down he finds from a demolition man that they left a half an hour ago. Margo complains to Bea that someone has turned over her cell. Noeline comes under immediate suspicion, but Bea realises that Judy put her up to it. Paul tells Lizzie that Marcia isn't really her daughter. Later on, Lizzie tells Bea that she knew this from her first meeting with Marcia. David finds Kerry unconscious, but instead of helping her, he helps himself to a few of her canvases. Next Episode Episode 124 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes